grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliff Clifford
The former massively corrupt and evil police chief who was engaged to Charlene Moray and caused Grasmere Valley a reign of terror. Early Life Born in London, Cliff at school was known to be a big bully who acted on impulse and got often into violent outbursts. Regardless of such things it look like he always got away from such things. He ended up going to police force and managed to run a police department. His record was very good on the outside in what he could do but in fact he was nothing but corrupt, a bully and known to abuse and use his position for his own personal gain. He ended up getting engaged to Charlene Moray head of Scotland Yard who felt he would be the perfect choice to run the police department in Grasmere Valley even though it had been run excellently by Jack Jackson. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 Charlene Moray returns to Grasmere Valley, in flashy and controversial style with her fiance, Cliff Clifford. Despite Jack Jackson's good record being in charge of the police department believing she and Cliff can do a better job wait until he is on holiday in Switzerland to effectively kick him out of the force and have Cliff replace him with Charlene overseeing things. He ends up being connected to the attempted terrorist attack by Jason Pucan who tried to create a blackout, wipe the town of electronically from the face of the earth before taking them out with an airstrike. When University is to be hit, Cliff Clifford is the reason why they can't escape through the door as he has it blocked and it has to be Jules Aisles who arranges everyone getting out of the University to be safe. Volume 39 When Grasmere Valley United are in the Playoffs to go to the Premiership, Cliff places a large bet against them with The Underground Mayor. Wanting to make sure they lose he ends up framing Cristophe Voldo for drunk driving while he was driving his wife Charlie Ronaldo to the hospital for the birth of their child, and also caused the majority of the team to suffer food poisoning so they couldn't play causing for inexperienced people in the town to join in the team. Volume 40 Cliff and Norman Grayson, inform Russell Parish, just before the wedding Anniversary that his estranged wife Jenna Parish has passed away causing Russell much grief anguish. Jenna however is still alive, something which Cliff and Norman want to rectify and cover up so that Norman's cousin Drew Grayson doesn't go to prison for attacking Jenna. They are called from the anniversary and try to hunt Jenna down and do so with Cliff shooting Jenna in the calf. Russell comes to her aid and rescues his wife, still shocked she is a live and the entire town come over as well. It looks like all three of them will spend loads of time in prison. Volume 41 Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Roger Boarding, Constantine Broading and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna, the Prime Minister, while she is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Jack and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Jack in particular was the most hard hitting out of the group as he is the most determined to see Cliff taken down after everything he had done to him, others and the town. With The Governor actions, the chance to get justice faded and the dark cloud of corruption continued to loom over the town. Jasmine Coffee a former prostitute reveals the life she has led to her neighbour Alex Timmend including having an abusive pimp as a boyfriend and doing things she never wanted to do. However harrowing of all is what she mentions about a night when she and colleague Chloe Neatly, refused to be with Cliff Clifford, the corrupt police official for the night and he beat the two of them up severely causing Chloe to die and Jasmine to get out of the place by crawling nearly dead. With Cliff's many issue seemingly been swept under the carpet with The Governor pardoning him from previous indiscretions, this new revelation has the opportunity to finally take down the corrupt Cliff once and for all. Cliff and Charlene's wedding is coming closer and closer as the wedding and with Pablo Underbar a doctor who claimed to cure cancer coming in the picture with his fiance Josie Buxum, fellow nemesis of the town, they are planning an extravagant wedding at the Vatican with the Pope performing the ceremony and anyone who is anyone being at the event. Charlene is ecstatic with such a fancy wedding and soon the town is all a buzz about the wedding and forced to talk about it positively or they would be arrested in violation of the Media blackout. The entire idea is a complete fraud with Pablo not wanting to marrying Josie but take all her money and Cliff wanted to kill Charlene for her money. When Charlene Moray and Cliff Clifford's big wedding is said in the paper to be taken place in the Vatican with the Pope performing it, Kim Pope cries out that such a thing is a lie. Kim said that the Pope whom she claims are good friends is christening her niece and making her a godmother at the same day than the wedding of Cliff and Charlene. It turns out to be true as Kim got the Pope on the phone to confirm the christening was happening and that him performing the wedding is a work of utter fantasy. Cliff is then seen meeting up with Peter Schlister as he wants Charlene Moray to be killed before the wedding for her money and also for Pablo Underbar to be able to take away all of Josie Buxum's money before marrying her as well. Cliff had let Peter off from him killing his wife whom he had married for the insurance and Cliff feels Peter can help him as Cliff has already done crimes out of rage but not something as calculating as this. Peter is rather scared of Cliff finding him even more cold than he is but he gives the advise Cliff needs suggesting to get as much life insurance as possible, have him and Charlene take one out and to mention it is security due to their line of work to make it easy. He also suggest he should use anti-freeze as it is had for them detect what it is. Peter demands also 25% of the amount of money that is made which Cliff eventually agrees to. Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Sherryl Coupin, Kim Pope, Craig Morris, Athena and Constantine Broading want Jill to expose the many evil deeds of Cliff, especially as he is about to marry Charlene Moray. Jill however refuses. Sharon McBride turns up to say she has more information that can be used in the paper reveals she works for an intelligence organisation known as WORKSHOP and been on Cliff's tail for ages knowing of him being corrupt but he always managing to get away with it. She reveals Cliff had put out 12 life insurance policies on Charlene, typing up her obituary already online and was even asking on Reddit where he can by anti-freeze to take out the woman he is about to marry. Jill still not wanting to override the media blackout ordered by Charlene refuses as she does not want to end up like her predecessor, Madame Neptune being fired from the position. Sharon says Jill will live to regret it. Charlene with Detective Lang have actively arrested Jack Jackson, Sharon McBride, Kim Pope and Cristophe Voldo are arrested for trying to spread the news via social media with The Worst Lawyer Ever and The Governor there every step of the way. As this happens, Alex Timmend, Jasmine Coffee with Charlene's old nemesis Georgi Sykes and Jonelle Dobson to the police station with a genuine complaint with against Cliff Clifford who had attempted to killed Jasmine and had killed her friend. Charlene Moray is there and they want her to listen to their objections against Cliff even with the blackout on any negative information on Cliff Clifford and with threat of imprisonment with there being those already arrested for spreading such news on social media. Once again Charlene is rather blind to their objections especially due to Jasmine former occupation of being the lady of the night. Alex defends her and Georgi and Jonelle warn that it will be Charlene's ruin if they don't listen that it will like before be to her ruin. Catherine Lorna the Prime Minister orders everyone in the police station via Scott Clyde to come to the town hall. When Catherine hears via Scott Clyde what had been going with Cliff Clifford with his corruption and those allowing to enable it, Catherine has enough and calls for everyone involved in the Town Hall where she would address them. There in front of the press and cameras Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott who told her everything that had happened. Catherine fires The Governor immediately for him not representing her. She also fires Jill Valentine for her refusal to take down the blackout and The Worst Lawyer Ever for her terrible lawyer skills. She also places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf and banished Deanna from the town. Pablo Underbar and Peter Schlister who had conspired to commit fraud with the non existent wedding and in Peter's case was part of the plan by Cliff to try and kill Charlene were also arrested. Charlene thought she would evade from Catherine's wrath but how wrong she was. Catherine lays into her and says how James Dontos agreed her to be banned from Grasmere Valley and losing her job in the police force. Charlene still thinks she will be able to go back to Scotland Yard in London but Catherine placed her to be blacklisted just as she tried the media blackout so that no one would ever accept her in employment. She is still under the misguided notion that Cliff loves her and that the wedding at the Vatican is taking place. Cliff soon shatters such illusions as he grabs her by the throat saying how sick he was of her that he never loved her and just wanted her money and power. He then tried to kill her with the anti-freeze still thinking in front of cameras he could pass this off as a natural death and claim life insurance. Scott Clyde jumped on him and saved Charlene's life with Cliff getting away, running outside thinking he was free before got hit by a car and then arrested. Finally after a four volume reign, his of terror is finally over. Volume 42 Now in prison for his crimes, it is clear his actions changed much of the structure of the legal structure of the town because as a result of The Worst Lawyer Ever being kicked out Lance Viccano came into the town and took over. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town His corruption is mentioned by Nanny Prescot during when she is doing a tour with Peter Rupert and explaining about the previous police chief before Jack Jackson came back. Episode 19 Paper Town Crisis When their is no paper in the town, PK Simmons breaks the news as he reports it and says how the new developments to the breaking news was not Cliff Clifford up to more corruption but the fact that the town had run out of paper.